


Kitten

by Primarina (sherlockstummy)



Series: The Kitten and the Bug [9]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pet Names, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i'm proud of this one tbh, okay everything is cute and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 02:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8515900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockstummy/pseuds/Primarina
Summary: Danny falls asleep on the couch, much to Vie's chagrin.





	

Dan came in the door and hummed, smiling dopily as he toed off his shoes and slipped off his jacket to let it crumple on the floor. “You’re here,” he purred.

“Uh, yes, this is my house.” Vie glanced up at Danny. Her boyfriend looked tired, dark circles under his eyes, lines creasing his face, shoulders slumping. He looked like he could easily faint. Vie changed her tune immediately, setting her laptop aside. “Oh my God, Dan,” she breathed, getting to her feet. “Are you okay? How do you feel?” She pulled one of his arms around her neck, supporting his back.

Danny actually started giggling, leaning into her. “’M sleepy, ‘m not dying.”

“I beg to differ.” Vie shot him a worried glare, which made Dan’s heart skip a beat.

“I’m okay, Vie,” He replied soberly. “Honest. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Vie squeezed him, moving him closer to her side, her head resting briefly against his chest. 

“Careful, babe. I probably smell.” He warned.

“I don’t care. And you don’t.” Vie sighed, pulling away. “All right, go change, then. I’ll follow.”

“Yeah, about that,” Danny flopped down onto the couch. “Not happening.”

Vie rolled her eyes, stepping over to the couch. “You barely fit.”

“Too bad.” Danny yawned, mushing his face into the couch cushions.

Vie wedged herself into the unoccupied corner of the couch, pulling her laptop back into her lap. The top of Danny’s head was pressed against her thigh, his wild curls tickling her arm as she worked. Dan poked his head up, resting on his folded arms. “What’re you doing?”

“Waiting for you to get enough sense into your head to get your pancake ass in bed.”

“That was an awesome rhyme. You should write my next song.”

“Should I?” Vie hummed at something on the screen.

Danny grunted, then shifted until he could crawl into her lap. Vie scoffed, picking up her computer as her lap was suddenly invaded by her boyfriend’s upper body.

“What are you doing?”

“Snuggling.” Dan nuzzled into her thighs, shifting so he could lie on his side and yawning. “Mmmm…” He curled up slightly, purring. “Better.”

Vie sighed exaggeratedly and put her laptop down. “I guess your plan was to stop me from working.” She threaded her hands in his hair, playing with the tight curls and running her fingers along his sensitive scalp.

“This is what I actually wanted,” Danny hummed, tilting upward into her fingers.

“You’re like a little kitty cat.” Vie giggled.

“Nah, I’m a lion.”

“Not right now you’re not.” Vie trailed her fingers down his neck, passing over a few hickeys she’d left there. There was a trail leading down to his shoulder, and she grinned. “You’re my sleepy boyfriend.”

“Mmm…sleepy kitten…” Danny agreed, nodding slightly.

“Hey, Kit, can I put my feet up?” Vie hesitated, then gently pressed her fingers against one of the hickeys to get his attention. “Babe.”

“Huh? Whazzah?” Dan rolled over onto his back, yawning. One of his hands was rubbing his eyes while the other rubbed his neck, fighting away the soreness.

“Can I put my feet up?”

“Does that mean I can sleep here?” Danny smirked.

Vie nodded. “Against my better judgment.”

“Yay!” Danny sat up with a grunt, allowing Vie to shift positions. He wormed his way between her legs on the couch, snuggling up to her until he was resting almost on her stomach. “Mmm…” He fisted a hand in her sweater. “This okay?”

Vie smiled fondly. “More than okay, Kit.” She put one hand in his hair while lazily draping an arm over his ribcage. “You going to be all right?”

“I think so.” Danny yawned. “It’s nice in here.” He nuzzled into her stomach. “What did you call me?”

“Hmm? Kit, you mean?”

“Yeah. I like it.”

“I just shortened ‘kitten.’ I didn’t do anything mind-blowing.” Vie giggled, settling in dozily, getting ready for bed.

“’S cute. Like you.” Danny smiled.

“Aww, Kit, you’re so cute when you’re sleepy.” Vie bent down to kiss his forehead.

Danny hummed against her, smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Dan.”

It was getting hard to stay awake now. With Vie’s hands in his hair, the exhausting day he’d had, and the relaxing feeling of the closeness of their bodies was quickly lulling him to sleep. Dan shifted his neck, feeling the dull ache of the hickeys there. This made him smile as he finally drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody need a bit of fluff for the news today? Dan's Instagram post actually cheered me up a lot, so you should go read that if you're down. :)
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos! It helps keep me writing!


End file.
